1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a back pack chest or cooler which contains a cooling compartment and a plurality of external pockets for carrying various items, such as food and other paraphernalia. The back pack chest or cooler can be either of a one piece construction or constructed from two pieces.
Individuals that go on outdoor outings such as hiking, going on a picnic or to the beach, often suffer from the disadvantage of having to hand carry food, drinks and other items, which can be tedious and tiresome.
Previously, coolers and ice chests generally consisted of a large rectangular box type structure, constructed of an insulation material into which ice, beverages and food items are placed. Typically, these types of coolers are carried to the desired location by grasping handles attached to the sides of the cooler. This type of cooler, however, suffers from the disadvantage of being difficult for one person to carry over long distances.
Thus, there is a need for a cooler which can be easily carried by one person over long distances and which eliminates the inconvenience associated with coolers having side handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various backpack coolers have been utilized in the past to transport beverages, food and the like.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,117 to Calton relates to a backpack cooler which utilizes an insulated foam core that is covered on the outside with a cloth sheath and has a rigid reinforcing liner. The liner defines a well which holds two stacked six packs of 12 ounce containers.
The entire structure is strong enough to support the weight of a person, so that it doubles as a seat. The structure also contains an uninsulated accessory pouch which can carry miscellaneous items.
U.S. Patent to Barry discloses a backpack system for personal use, which is described as capable of carrying a full days worth of beach related items. The backpack system consists of a pliant rectangular shell containing adjustable straps for easy carrying capabilities. External pockets of various size, attached to the shell permit packing of numerous odd-sized items. A beach umbrella retaining assembly allows an individual to carry a beach umbrella and chair respectively attached to the backpack. The shell encloses two individualized cavities to separately carry larger items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,279 to Brown et al. teaches a cooler backpack with compartments. In particular, the backpack includes two or more separate storage compartments adjoining a central ice container. One of the compartments can be adapted to store beverage cans or bottles in a plurality of recesses formed in one side of the ice container and another compartment can be used for food storage. The central ice container includes an insulated hard shell container having one or more shelves.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,119 to Kalkns discloses a design for a backpack cooler with moulded back frame and seat. The backpack cooler has two back straps for carrying said cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,620 To Calton discloses a design for a backpack cooler. The backpack cooler contains a central cooling area containing an external pocket on the front thereof and a top strap for keeping the top lid of said cooler closed. A pair of shoulder straps and a belt strap allows an individual to carry said cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,715 to Jacober et al. discloses a removable cooler for a backpack. The backpack is generally rectangular in configuration with a top strap for hand carrying said backpack. A pair of shoulder straps attach to the back of said cooler for use as a backpack by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,351 to Wrath discloses a design for a combined backpack and cooler. The device contains a central cooling area containing a top having a rounded configuration. Side pockets are attached to both sides of the device and a zipper is located near the center thereof. A top carrying strap and two shoulder straps are located near the back portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,403 to Melk discloses a design for a backpack cooler which contains a cooling area, a top carrying strap and a pair of back straps. A locking strap with a releasable strap is attached centrally to the top of the cooler and the front of the lower portion of the cooler body.
As can readily be determined from the foregoing, there is an ongoing research effort to produce new and novel backpack type coolers for the easy and efficient transport of food, beverages and other items to remote locations.